Nobody's Perfect
by Rose1990
Summary: THIRD INSTALLMENT.  Months ago drama exploded turning everyone's world upside down.  Now months later the gang are brought together at Camp Rock for another summer.  How will Mitchie and Shane deal?  Caitlyn and Nate?  What's going on with Kate?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**It's here! The third installment of my story. First I want to thank everyone who reviewed my other stories. I was so happy that the second story "Far From Perfect" reached over 100 reviews the most one of my stories got and hope to surpass 150 review with this one. So read review and enjoy! So here is "Nobody's Perfect."**

**MONTHS LATER**

**SHANE POV **

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I hit the alarm clock and rolled over and stuck my face into the pillow. I had a dream, one that I had many nights before I was interrupted by the damn alarm clock. In the dream, I was with Mitchie, happy and in love. We ran away together with nothing but I had everything I needed. She told me she loved me and that we were going to be together forever.

"Are you up mate?" Uncle Brown entered the room and felt him kick the edge of the bed. I lifted my head and looked at Brown. "Let's go. It's almost time to rock and roll."

"I told you, I'm not going," I replied and rested my head on the pillow again hoping he would leave.

"Sorry mate. Cannot do. You're coming and that final. Don't you want to see your friends, your family," he left the room.

"I doubt they would want to see me," I mumbled into my pillow. "Like I blame them."

"Nonsense," he walked back into the room. "Of course they would, so get up because we're running late."

I didn't move. I heard Brown leave and thought he had given up. Out of nowhere I felt ice cold water on my head and leaped out of bed in an instant not caring that I was only in my boxers.

"What the…Brown!" I yelled.

"Good, you're up," Brown said ignoring my comment. He threw me a bag, "Pack up and down in 20. Camp awaits," he said before slamming the door. A moment later he opened it enough to poke his head in, "And try to clean up mate. You are starting to look and smell like a caveman," he said referring to the beard I had grown.

He closed the door as I kicked the bag at the door and sat at the edge of the bed. I thought about how Camp Rock was the last place I ever wanted to be. Too tired to fight with Brown more, I dragged myself to the bathroom to clean up. After a shower I stood in front of the mirror and examined my appearance; running my hands over my cheeks and chin and fixed my hair which I had gotten cut after I left as a new beginning. My curly hair was too much of a reminder of Mitchie who loved to put her hands through it whenever she got the chance. Stroke by stroke I shaved my beard of leaving a little stubble. After I was all cleaned up, I went but to the room I slept (not exactly my room) and started to pack. It was then it me that I couldn't run anymore and had to face reality. I was scared to go back; to my home and face everything and everyone. But the scariest part was that a part of myself hoped that Mitchie would be back this summer; meanwhile the other part of myself hoped to dear God she would never show her face again.

MITCHIE POV

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was more than nervous as I sat in my mother's catering truck on our way to Camp Rock alongside Caitlyn. I watched the tree pass by me deep in thought. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be back in the real world as was freshly new out the treatment center I had stayed for the past few months. It was hard emotionally and mentally for me and there were so many times I wanted to quit but with encouragement I found I never gave up. Ironically I was afraid to leave in the end has it became my safety net.

We drove by a sign that said Camp Rock. I would have screamed excitedly but I only sighed.

"You alright mija," my mom asked.

"Just nervous," I said and ran my hands through my hair which I dyed back to dark as soon as I left rehab.

"Don't worry," Caitlyn placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Aren't you nervous to see Nate if he's there," I asked changing the subject.

Caitlyn looked away, "Hopefully not. I wouldn't know what to say; I haven't seen him since our breakup."

I rested my head on the window, I knew the feeling and found myself thinking about Shane. I had heard about his disappearance and wondered if he was going to be at camp. My heart sped up and I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of seeing. I was ashamed and could stop thinking all these months if he was disappointed in me. For me, I was more afraid of knowing the the answer then actually seeing him.

Soon enough we pulled up to the gateway to Camp Rock. We parked and I sighed. Caitlyn grabbed my hand and gave me the best encouraging smile she could muster up. I got out of the car and on que Brown came out with arms open.

"Hey Propet," he hugged me lifting me a little.

"Brown," I smiled and hugged him back. He let me down to make room for Caitlyn and wrapped his arms around our shoulder.

"I already reserved your cabin for you," he said. "And if you need anything..."he told me.

"Thanks brown," I told him. During treatment he visited me a few times and it always put a smile on my face.

"We should get our bags," I told Caitlyn.

"I'll go get you girls some help," Brown insisted.

"No worries," I called out grabbing my bag. "They are not heavy." I tried to lift it but it was heavier than I expected. The bag fell and hit the ground. I heard the screen door of Browns office open and close while I got my lighter bag.

I turned and looked surprised frozen, I dropped my bag. Shane stood in front of the door with an equally surprised face. Caitlyn noticed the quietness and came to my side to see why I was so pale.

"Oh," she whispered when she saw Shane not noticing a car pull up.

"Caitlyn. Mitchie," we turned to see Nate step out with his bag. He got closer and and saw Shane and paused.

"Well this is going to be a fun summer," Caitlyn mumbled to me as the four of us stood there awkwardly.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DOTHING NOT OWN CAMP ROCK. **

**I just want to first say thank you to everyone who has read the last chapter. I love you all and was so excited to see the number of reviews. It was the most I had gotten in any of my stories. So this chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers and reader who have stuck by me from the start. Secondly, I have receives a few messages about all my errors in grammar and such. I just want to say sorry and I'm doing my best to work on it. I have help when it comes to that kind of stuff because my problems and wanted to do it on my own. But I will work harder on it. But thank you for letting me know so I am aware of it.**

**SHANE POV **

I was in Brown's office when he had told me that the first of the campers had arrived and needed help with their bags. After I rolled my eyes, I had gone outside and stopped dead in my tracks. Mitchie stood feet away from me by Connie's catering truck with Caitlyn, her back towards me as I debated whether I should go back inside before she saw me. But my feet didn't move from that spot; I felt stuck. She turned and my heart sped up when our eyes meet each other and I could tell he was equally as shocked to see me as I was with her. We didn't say anything. I mean, I didn't have a clue about what to say. I always thought about if I was going to see her face to face and what I would say; but nothing came to me. What do you say to your soul mate after months apart after you pretty much ruined her life? Hey, how are you? That's what friends say and we never were just friends and will never be. We will always be something more than "just friends," together or apart. As I stared, all I thought about was, 'what were we then?'

"Mitchie," I watched Nate hug her and gave a small smile to Caitlyn who got avoided eye contact.

Nate turned to me and his expression hardened. "Well, look who decided to show up," Nate said pissed off. I walked closer to them.

"Nate..."I started but he stormed off. 'Well isn't this perfect,' I thought to myself sarcastically.

I walked closer to Mitchie and it was then I realized how much I had really missed her.

"Hi Caitlyn," I waved as a way to buy myself more time to figure out what to say to Mitchie.

"Whatever," she said obviously something on her mind and left.

By now more campers had started to come. It was just me and Mitchie alone.

"It's great to see you," I told Mitchie. 'Smooth Shane smooth,' I mentally kicked myself.

"It's good to see you too," she said quietly and looked down. I had a good look at her. She had gain weight from that last time I saw her and her hair was dark again. She was healthy and had a glow around her. She was simply beautiful.

"Mitchie," I heard Caitlyn call out. She stood with Ella and Peggy.

Mitchie tucked her hair behind her ear, "I should go." she slowly walked away with her bags. I sighed as I watched her greet her friends before I left to help other campers.

Nate POV

I stormed away from Shane because I didn't want to hear his excuses. What was he doing here anyways? He didn't want to be found before so what was the point? He had no idea what I had gone through these last couple of months. I had called his phone everyday begging him to come back until one day his phone was no longer in service. Did he call or at least write? Nope.

I had arrived at the cabin I always share with Jason and Shane, which happens to be across from Mitchie's and Caitlyn. Caitlyn. I was so happy and surprised she had come but knew I had work to do this summer to earn her trust and get her back. Till this day I mentally kicked myself for letting her go so easily and other mistakes I had made. My phone rang and it was Jason.

"Hey man you at camp yet?" he asked. He was coming with Isis.

"Yup. Just got to our cabin. The usual."

"Our usual cabin? Isn't that for three consolers? I thought Brown would have given us a room for two?"

I sighed, "You won't believe who showed up?"

"Who?" Isis asked.

SHANE POV

I walked into my cabin later that night. I had managed to avoid everyone I wanted to the entire day even the orientation dinner till I could no longer avoid it. I entered to see Nate, Jason, and Isis talking. Once I entered they went silent. Isis glared at me while Nate just ignored me and went back to unpacking his bag.

"Shane," Jason came over and hugged me. Same old Jason. "I'm so glad you're here man."

"Ya. Look I'm sorry for going off like that and not calling. I hope you can forgive me."

"Are you really sorry?" my sister asked angrily.

"Isis..." I tried to calm her.

"No. You left and ran. And now you come after months expecting us to forgive you."

"Not so easily," I told her.

She got up from Jason's bed and walked passed, "Well I'm not. Maybe you shouldn't have come. You should have stayed gone. Nobody wants you here."

"Is," Jason said he disbelief. She looked at me and left.

"Don't listen to her," Jason said. "She's just upset. And just to let you know, I'm happy you're here."

"Thanks man," I told him glad at least one person wasn't mad at me.

I looked at Nate who remained quiet. "Can you say something?"

"I have nothing nice to say to you," he told me. Then he looked at me, "You know, you left when I really needed you. I waited for you to come back and it took me awhile to accept the fact that you weren't coming back. Now that I have accepted it and moved on, I don't want you here." Nate turned his back.

I looked at him hurt. The truth was that I needed him too but was too afraid to ask. I didn't blame him about how he felt because I would have had felt the exact same way. I left the cabin as it was clear that I wasn't welcomed. Where too? I thought. I walked to the lake where I saw Mitchie on the dock by herself.

MITCHIE POV

I was sitting on the dock getting some fresh air when I heard a voice behind me.

"Mitchie?" I slightly jumped and turned and saw Shane behind me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"I didn't hear any footsteps," I told him.

"Do you mind if I sit?" he asked.

I shook my head and made room for him. He sat down and became silent. Every now and then I would peek glances at him and really studied him. He looked more mature with his short hair and stubby, definitely a different person; but did I want him to be different?

You changed your hair," I observed.

He snapped out of a trance and looked at me and patted his hair, "Yeah. It was about time. You did too."

I mimicked his action, "Yeah. Blond wasn't my thing."

"I like it dark. Always did," he said and I felt myself blush.

"I know," I confessed and he looked at me. We fell back into silence.

SHANE POV

I was a little confused as I sat beside Mitchie. Why didn't she run? Why was she talking to me? We exactly were not on good terms the last time we talked.

"I'm not mad at you," she whispered as if she read my mind. "But I can't forgive and forget."

I looked at her, "You should be mad and have every right to not forgive me." I played with my fingers. "After everything I did to you, after everything I caused. I can't help but think if I didn't mess up, if I left you alone not to put pressure on you…I will never forgive myself."

She shook her head sadly, "It was not your fault. No one was to blame but me. I did those things to myself." She looked down ashamed. "You know I had called you're a month into treatment and left a message asking you to come and see me. And I know it sounds stupid but I kind of hoped you'd come." I looked at her and out at the water.

"How was treatment?" I asked her.

"It was hard and at first and I honestly was ready to give up but something kept me going. I realized my mistakes and got help with my problem and am going to have to fight it everyday for the rest of my life."

"You are a strong person Mitchie. You have gone through so much and you are here that's all that matters," I told her. She nodded and took a deep breath in.

I did not know how long we sat there in silence when I felt movement and saw Mitchie get up from her spot.

"I should go. Isis and Caitlyn are probably worried," she walked away.

She turned, "Good night Shane." She walked away and left me on the dock.

I was alone once again. I got up myself and walked over to where a canoe was laid out. I got and used my jacket as a pillow. I sighed and looked at the sky in the silence of the night except for the crickets. I thought back to all that happened today and what Mitchie said. What she didn't know was that I did get her message.

**FLASHBACK **

**I had woken up hung over again in a motel room. Where I didn't know as I tended to move around often so I didn't attract anyone's attention more specifically the paparazzi. If they knew then my family would find out. My phone beeped which indicted that I had a message. I opened my voicemail ready to delete it. But I paused when I heard a woman's; Mitchie's voice on the message and I sobered up quickly.**

"**Shane. It's Mitchie. I'm probably the last person you want to hear from and ummm…I honestly don't know why I dialed your number. I must have been crazy to think you'd pick up after all these weeks. I know you haven't been home in a while and everyone is worried about you Shane. I know it may be a lot to ask but maybe you can come and see me, I'm in New York at Springfield Rehab. I think we should talk now since I have my head back on straight…or if you can, can you at least call me. But it would be really good to see you. "**

**I fell back onto the bed and debated whether I should go or not. I sighed and quickly packed my thing before I hurried out the motel room. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

MITCHIE POV

I laid in my bunk later that night. I couldn't sleep. Seeing Shane today brought back so many issues and feeling and I felt confused all over again. I wasn't mad at him but I didn't forgive or forget everything that happened prior. I knew this summer was going to be a challenge for everyone and just hoped that we wouldn't leave more broken than we were then.

**Please Review **

**So the second chapter is done. I wasn't quite happy with it but I didn't want to go into the drama just yet. I kept rewriting it because I couldn't decide whether to follow my original idea or come up with something new. But I have worked it out. **

**What do you want to happen in the next chapter? Any ideas? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Authors Note below. **

**Caitlyn POV **

I woke up early just before sunrise. I couldn't sleep much because I had a lot on my mind. I looked over at the bed beside mine at Mitchie who was sound asleep peacefully. I sighed and felt ashamed. I couldn't tell her this but I felt as if I have failed her as a friend. She was my best friend, my sister. I should have known something was up. I had suspected in and should have acted on my feeling. Yes I visited her as often as a could when visitors were allowed but I could have prevented it. Next I looked at Isis and felt sad. I knew her and Jason were having problems because of the postpone wedding and felt a little guilty. They didn't have a date yet for some unknown reasons. She deserved to be happy and I felt with our problems they held off for us.

From the window I saw that the sun had just started to rise and decided to go and watch it. I quietly got dressed and left for the lake. I stood on the dock lost in thought about Nate again and how confused I was.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I looked over to see Nate. When I didn't answer, he stood beside me. "Caity…" he tried to reach out but I pulled back.

"Don't," I said. "Please just leave me alone."

"I can't do that," he replied.

I turned to him, "Why? What do you want?"

"You know what I want," he said without dropping his stare. "You are all that I want. I never gave up Caitlyn. What I did…"

"Save it. What's done is done." I gave him a last look and walked away leaving Nate by the lake.

I never felt so confused. I hated him but loved him; he made me feel alive but killed me.

**Flashback **

**It had been about a month and a half since I left Nate and Mitchie went to rehab, who I see as much as I can. I had also stayed in touch with Isis who had informed me of Shane's disappearance. Because of everything that was going on Isis and Jason decided to postpone their wedding until a better time. She normally talked about everyone and everything except for Nate though that subject seemed to be the elephant in the room. There were a few times where she had almost slipped up by mentioning his name or dropped a hint here and there about him. **

**According to her he changed. He wasn't the same Nate I knew and loved whatever that meant. She never went into detail and I would change the subject which was hard and a relief at the same time because I did still care for him but knew it was best for myself not to know how he was and what he was feeling. Has he thought about me like I have about him? Did he still love me? Or did he hate me? **

**I sat in my living room with my computer when I heard numerous knocks on the door. Confused to who it was especially at that time of night I answered the door and saw Nate on my front doorstep. After all these weeks apart my heart still pounded and my stomach fluttered at the sight of him. **

"**Nate what are you doing here?" I asked. **

**As he stood there I got a good look at him and understood what Isis meant. The boy who stood in front of me was Nate but wasn't my Nate. His eyes didn't sparkle but were instead dark and dull. His curly hair, which I loved to run my hands through, wasn't as curly. No bounce. Nothing. He held a lost look on his face and seemed to not be able to stand straight. That was when I realized Nate was drunk; something I thought I would never see and wished I hadn't. Nate had always been the responsible one which was one of the many reasons why I loved him. **

"**Cait…Caitlyn," he said or more like demanded and pointed his finger at me. I pushed my way out and closed the door, the last thing I needed was for my father to see a under aged drunk. I wrapped my arms around myself for protection from the chill and stopped myself from going to him. **

"**Nate, you need to go home. You're drunk and I am not speaking to you like this." **

"**You never want to talk. Do you know how many times I have called you? How many messages I have left? "he said as his finger still pointed my me. **

"**Yes, a few," I answered. Well more like 147 phone calls and over 90 messages but who kept count?**

"**All I do is sit at home…and sulk…over you, over Mitchie, over Shane…" he complained.**

"**I know it's hard. It's hard for me too…" **

**I was interrupted by a car honk and saw a cab park, "Are you staying cause I am still on the clock!" the driver yelled out his window. **

**Nate ignored him. "I needed you. You were the only one I trusted to not leave me and you tear my heart apart," he pounded his chest. **

**I didn't know what to say. What do you really say at this point?**

"**Please Cait, please look at me. I'm nothing. I'm standing here in the middle of the night lost, confused, and alone. I need my light back. I want my heart back." He took my hand and placed it on his chest. **

"**Nate…" before I could talk he grabbed my face and kissed me like he never had before. His gentle and soft kisses were replaced with one full of passion, want, desperation. He tasted like liquor a lot of different liquors. What seemed like years we pulled back when the cab driver honked his horn again. Damn. I really hated him right now. Nate just studied my face before he dropped my face from his hands and walked back to the cab left me on the front porch. **

**End of Flashback **

I had talked to Isis the next day and asked about Nate. She said he went over to the Grey's house which he had done often drunk but did not remember anything about that night. I decided to not mention it and tried to forget. My stomach growled and noticed that people had started to make their way to breakfast. I pulled myself together and headed to get ready for breakfast.

**Mitchie POV **

As I walked to the cafeteria I knew it was going to be one of those days. It was going to be an uphill battle and prayed to God I would make it through. When I woke up in the morning, I disappointedly noticed that Caitlyn and Isis were both gone. I had gone to the kitchen but my mother didn't need any help and told me to have a good breakfast. I tried to wait around for the girls but the grumble in my stomach was too hard to ignore so I nervously made my way.

During rehab and after, I always had people with me during meals so I would know, and they would know that I was eating. But not this morning, I was like a few rare occasions alone. I stood in line alone to receive my breakfast. As I got closer to the food my heart started to beat faster, and I started to get a little anxious. Though I was done with rehab, I was nowhere near done with treatment as it was a lifelong treatment and an endlessly reminder of all that I had done, of all the people I have hurt and it makes me feel even worse about myself. These feelings, these panic ridden thoughts would not stop and I found myself back day one of rehab.

**Flashback **

**The first night was hell I thought as I stood nervously in line for breakfast with other people who also looked to dread it. As soon as I was settled in my parents left and saw that my mother and doing her best to stop from cry. I let her down; I let everyone down. I felt so low like a bottomless pit. How was this my life? It scared me to think how much changed in less than a day. Yesterday was supposed to a celebration for Jason and Isis but instead it ended up me being sent to the hospital and away from everyone. I felt embarrassed for how I acted. Maybe if I am allowed I can called them and apologize. Or maybe it was for the best if I didn't. I didn't want to how if they hated me but wouldn't blame them if they did.**

**My heart pounded as the line got shorter and I got closer to the food. I wanted to run, wanted to leave but I knew if I did I wouldn't get any better. I had to stop running and face the truth, my fears, and problems.**

**As I got my food I looked around. Everyone was quiet staring like zombies at the food in front of them. There were counselors beside some of them and talked in quiet voices to patients. I had found an empty table near the back and made my way over not making eye contact with anyone. I took in a spoonful of oatmeal and went for another one. My spoon froze mid- air. I couldn't do I couldn't take another bite. I dropped my spoon and cried in my hands in defeat. How was this supposed to help me? I felt so trapped. I shot out of my chair and ran out of there. I ran to my room which I shared with another girl who I hadn't met yet. I went straight to bathroom and hurled the little food I had eaten. After I was done, I stayed on the floor and felt my body shake and sweat drip from my face. I was in hell.**

**End**

I was snapped out of my daydream with fingers snapping in front of my face.

"Earth to Mitchie."

I looked and saw Nate with a tray in his hand in front of me. I noticed and never realized that I had walked to a table and sat.

"Can I sit?" he asked.

"Sure. So don't have to ask me Nate," I said. Nate smiled and sat across from me.

"So what were you thinking about? I was trying to get your attention for a few minutes.".

"Just thinking about the last few months. Rehab and everything." I poked around my food before I took a bite out of it.

"I know what you mean. I find myself doing the same thing," he told me. "So how are you? Do you find it hard?"

I thought about. "Ya...ya I do. And sometimes I don't know how I'm going to pull through and wish I never left."

He put his hand over mine, "Don't. Worry you got me. I'll keep you on track. And if you need someone to talk too, you got me.".

"Thanks Nate. And if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here."

"Noted," he said. "To be honest I'm surprised you are talking to me with everything that happened with me and Cait last month?".

"Last month?" I asked confused. "What are you talking about? I thought this was the first time you've seen each other since the night of the hospital?"

"Well..." he started to talk when he got distracted. I looked over and saw Cait walk in with Isis and Jason. They got their food and Cait sat at a separate table and Isis and Jason looked confused as to where to sit. Eventually they decided and sat with Caitlyn so she wouldn't be alone.

I heard Nate sigh. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I screwed up majorly," He said and looked down at his breakfast. Before I could ask for details Brown came in with Shane who stood near the back.

Brown walked up to a microphone that was set up. "Good morning rockers. I'm am glad to say that camp has officially started." Campers cheered and clapped. "And with the start of another fantastic year will be a jam night tomorrow night." People around got excited and whispered amongst themselves.

"And it will be a night to be remembered". Brown continued "with a performance from Connect three."  
>Nate almost spitted out his milk. I was shocked, as Nate looked eyed wide at Brown. I looked over at Jason who also looked surprised but a bit happy. Then I turned and saw Shane at the door who looked confused, surprised, shocked. He looked back me but realized he was looking at Nate who was glaring.<p>

"And last but not the least we are very excited to have camp rocks own Mitchie Torres also performing tomorrow."

I dropped my fork. What? Perform? I hadn't sung since before rehab? I looked at Brown who smiled back at me. He was right, I'm sure it was going to be a night everyone will remember.

Hey. I'll keep this short. So I'm back. I never realized it had been over a year since my last update but I have started to get back into writing again. YAY! I am having a bit of trouble editing my work. And was wondering if my errors are bad does anyone want to help edit. I will credit you.

I hope everyone still enjoys this story. I am having a bit of writers black on some things:

What should be Nate's secret?

What songs do you want me to write in?

So that is all for now so hit that review button.


End file.
